super mari sunshine
by Dr-J33
Summary: mari gets framed, hawk has an evil dopleganger, and theres a deamon living in a pair of pants, sounds like another story.
1. Chapter 1

Super mari sunshine pt 1:framed like a portrait.

Its an average day at angel island.

Cindi: Mawi can I have a cookie?

Tubba: can I lose weight?

Bubba: CAN I STOP SPEAKING IN CAPS!

Mari: that's it! Circi I need a vacation!

Mari runs into her house.

Circi: mari wait!(crazy barks bites Circi`s leg)okay…..

Hawk enters Mari`s house

Mari: what.

Hawk: I just need you to sign this saying anything that happens while im gone is Samuel's fault.

Mari: your leaving?

Hawk: on vacation to isle delflino.

Mari: im going too, I need a vacation.

Hawk: fine pack your bags.(in a scary voice) we leave in an hour.

Later…..

On the plane…

Mari: im hungry.

Hawk: don't worry I brought chocolate.

Tom: chocolate? did you say chocolate.

Hawk: uuuhhhh yeah why?

Tom: CHOCOLATE! CHOCOLATE! CHOCOLATE!CHOCO!-

Hawk pushes Tom out of the plane.

Lil rapo: hi im-

Tom: CHOCOLATE!

Hawk opens the bag and pulls out heather.

Hawk: heather you ate my chocolate!

Heather: sorry I just wanted to come too.

Hawk: uugghh fine.

Heather: yay!

Hawk: but you owe me 30 bucks.

Screwball pilot: were landing soon. and theres a demon in mah pants!

Then it shows a picture of mari on the runway drawn in shadow goop.

Screwball: well I cant land cuz 1 theres a demon in my shoe and second that's blocking the runway. So im gunna push you 3 outa the plane.

Hawk: wait what?

He pushes them out of the plane and throws his pants too. Mari lands on a crate, Heather lands in a cotton candy machine, and hawk finds a magic balloon.

Mari: ouch!

Heather: yum.

Hawk(to heather): lucky.

Mari: this crate is addressed to Mari Posa. Wait im Mari Posa!

Dun dun dunnnnnn!.

Mari opens the crate and pulls out a water shooting backpack.

Mari: this is the water pack I wanted when I was 7. It was lost in the mail.

Water pack: greetings I am f.l.u.s.h.

Hawk: you're the evil backpack from Dora!.

Flush: no I am a parody of fludd thank you for your purchase from the Ghasp co.

Hawk: Ghasp? He has a company yet he lives in the woods.

Mari: I waited so many years for this thing.

Heather: well if your 16 now….

Hawk: wait! We can use it to clean the runway!

Mari uses it on the runway and a shadow creature appears.

Hawk: its okay I do this for a living.

Heather: but aren't you a wedding planer part time?

Hawk: shut up!

Hawk shoots the creature and the plane lands.

Screwball pilot: good work and theres a demon in my kidney.

Hawk throws him into the ocean.

Pants demon: finaly.

Hawk: Jeff its been so long! How's my pen pal.

Jeff: good good.

Heather: oh look the greeters.

Cops: that's the girl who gratified our land with shadow goop!

Later in court….

Judge: guilty! decapitation!

Mari: but we just got here!

Hawk: my layers are here.

Mr.t, dr.j, and cait sith walk in.

Cait sith: objection! The drawing was fighting ghosts and the girl was in a portrait. At the time.

Judge: too bad they will die!

Mr.t: I pity you fo! Spare them or I will taunt you, torture you, and snap yo neck.

Judge: too late snake already did.

Dr.j: do it or my stupidity will destroy your town and eat you.

Judge: okay just don't eat me! I sentence thee to clean your mess Mari.

Mari: eh beats the chair.

Hawk: I don't get no work. yay!

Cop: as her accomplice you must help her clean it or else.

Hawk: ive been Rick roll`d, tortured, and been beaten up by chuck Norris so do your worst .

Shows hawk strapped to a chair and nacho enters.

Nacho: NACHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

Hawk(eyes visible): fine ill do it just make it stop or ill die!

Heather: so where do we stay?

Shows them in jail.

Heather: me and my big mouth.

Dora: hola im your cellmate!

In the next cell…

Hawk: what you in for.

Green bionicle: final bio was scraped so im outa a job.

In the next cell…

Flush: the reason this town is so filthy is because the star sprites where stolen and without them you get the point. Now get some rest we got a big day ahead of us.

Mari: okay.

The next day…

Cops: clean this place.

Hawk: I can do this with my mind( a bunch of goop vanishes)

Heather: Mari look!

Mari looks and sees a being that looks like her only darker with red eyes and a can of spray paint duck taped to a paintbrush.

Mari: that must be who messed this town up!

The doppelganger runs away.

Hawk: don't let her escape!(activates wing pack).

Flush: use my rocket nozzle.

Mari does and crashes into hawk.

Shadow Mari then enters a portal she drew.

Flush: we must jump into the portal.

Hawk: we know that! Heather you cant come so go play in traffic.

Heather: yay!

The 2 jump in and find a weird eel sphere thing and- hawk.

Mari: hawk you have a twin.

Other hawk: no im a mercenary created at the same time as hawk from negative energy and I stole sqell`s role. For I am( changes into a evil type version of hawk) Dark hawk!.

Hawk: so shadow Mari hired you to help her screw up the town?

Dark: yes. Now eely mouth zap him!

Eely mouth( in Ed`s voice): zapity zap zap!

Not too far away….

Dj: this is a much better place for a honeymoon than that rock garden.

Erika: oh yes.

Hawk crashes into a nearby umbrella.

Both: hawk?

Hawk: Dj?bbbuuuzzzz.

Erika: you okay?

Hawk: I got an idea!(takes dj`s headphones) I need these.

Hawk tapes it to a megaphone glued to an electric guitar plugged into an oversized amp.

Hawk: hit it parapa!

The opening to parapa the rapa(season one) starts playing on the device.

Eely mouth(in Ed`s voice): bad for ed!(explodes)

Dark: I don't speak Japanese!

Hawk: nor do I but the songs catchy.

Mari: yes it is.

Dark: I will be back!(smashes through a window)

Mari: lets find shadow Mari.

They do.

Shadow Mari: go away(echos)

Mari: no.

Hawk: I aint fraid of no ghost.

Petey piranha enters.

Petey: I get paid by the hour.

Hawk:…….

Hawk turns petey into mulch.

Shadow Mari: uuuuhhhhh fear the uber goober!

Shadow Mari vanishes leaving a star sprite.

Flush: now we can restore 1/3 of the town.

Hawk: what's the "uber goober".

A tentacle wraps around him.

Uber goober: I am.

Hawk manages to get 1 hand free and pulls out his gun.

Smiley appears in the corner.

Hawk shoots himself free.

Hawk: Mari play track6.

Mari presses a button on a stereo.

Hawk(wearing sunglasses holding a microphone): IM A GOOFY GOOBER!

ROCK!

YOURE A GOOFY GOOBER!

ROCK!

WERE ALL GOOFY GOOBERS!

ROCK!

GOOFY GOOFY GOOFY GOOFY GOBERS!

ROCK!

PUT YOUR TOYS AWAY! WHEN THEY I CANNOT PLAY I SAY NO WAY(blows a hole in a jail and a bunch of turtwigs come out)NO! NO NO STINKIN WAY!

(now with a cowboy hat)IM A FOOL YOU SAY IF YOU SAY IT AGAIN ILL SAY THANKS!

THANKS!

(shows a fat man in a dress)THANK YOU VERY MUCH!

SO IF YOU THINK YOU WANT TO BE LIKE ME! GO AHEAD TRY THE PAIN INSIDE WILL SET YOU FREE!

EMEN EMBLE ZEB EL BLAH!

IM A GOOFY GOOBER!

(shows Dwayne Johnson)ROCK!

GOOFY GOOFY GOFFY GOOBER YEAHHHHHHHHEAEAEAEAHHHHH!

(guitar solo)

Uber: what is the matter with you?

Hawk stabs his sword into uber`s head.

Hawk: distraction!

Then a blooper comes and sprays water at hawk.

Blooper: sqsfsgdw!

Mari: I don't speak Italian.

Flush: he says his name is goober and he shoots water instead of ink and he wants to join us.

Mari: sure we need a spook type character.

Goober joins the party.

Voice: hhheeelllppp!

Mari: that sounds like heather!

Transition…..

Green bionicle: hi im jarron I was supposed to be the main character in final bio until it was scraped.

Cat: meow.

Jarron: look for me and some dude named explosivo in this story.

Explosivo: jarron lets blow this taco stand and eat churros.

End transition…….

Hawk: freeze dirt bag!

Heather is shown cornered by a big green caterpillar.

Dark: hello hawk, Mari, flush, squid thing, smiley, and chuck Norris.

Chuck: lets have an RPG battle!

Jowee and spook teleport in.

Jowee: the invention worked!

Spook: bark bark!.

Hawk: wana be in an RPG battle?

Jowee: hot dog!

Spook: ggggrrrrr

Jowee: oh sorry.

Cue FFX normal battle music.

Mari 60/60

Hawk 60/60

Jowee 55/55

Spook 45/45

Goober 46/46

v.s.

Dark hawk 70/70

Wiggler 80/80

Mari uses water shot 10 damage

Hawk uses blade beam 15 damage

Jowee uses elemental ice ghost 10 damage

Spook uses 2 5 damage

Goober uses squirt 5 damage

Dark uses shadow slash. 10 damage

Wiggler uses rage 25 damage all

Mari 35/60

Hawk 25/60

Jowee 30/55

Spook 20/45

Goober 21/46

v.s.

Dark hawk 35/70

Wiggler 70/80

Mari switches with chuck

Goober switches with- smiley?

Hawk uses fuse and becomes joweehawkspooksmileynorris.

Joweehawkspooksmileynorris 8796/8796

v.s

Dark 35/70

Wiggler 70/80

Joweehawkspooksmileynorris: its showtime

Joweehawkspooksmileynorris uses chest lazer 85 damage

Wiggler faints

Dark uses dark omni slash. Joweehawkspooksmileynorris is un affected.

Joweehawkspooksmileynorris: im so awesome im impervious to damage.

Joweehawkspooksmileynorris uses happy punch 265 damage.

Dark hawk smashes through a window.

Joweehawkspooksmileynorris: time to diffuse.

He splits back into his 5 components.

Jowee and spook leave.

Hawk: now lets relax for once.

Flush: the casino is nice.

Goober: sqwersqadeedswqa.

Gwom: squadala!

Mari: yeah this is a vacation after all.

Jeff: first who wants lunch im buying!

Hawk: I do!

The 2 leave.

Mari: I guess we better get going then.

Gwom: here is the map where do you wish to go.

Flush: that was not an intentional cd-I reference.

Goober:sqafytfsqwyfsqsqsqsqu.

Mari: yep.

Gwom: then you must die.

Ed hits Gwom with the eddy bat and sends him flying.

Ed: YOU TORMENT ME!

Mari: lets just end this chapter already.

Meanwhile….

Shadow Mari: my lord I have failed you.

Shadow: no need to apologize my most loyal servant, I found someone who can beat mari, released him, and infused him with the power of fire. While he distracts them you get the child.

Shadow Mari: yes my king I will not fail.

Shadow: and you I freed you from your prison and empowered you, hold up your end of the bargain and destroy Mari.

Figure: hawk will be so surprised to see me.(wilfre`s theme (the next chapter remix)starts playing) and I will DESTROY THE ONE WHO IMPRISONED ME!

To be continued……


	2. the middle thing potato power!

Super Mari sunshine pt 2: the sprite hunt(I couldn't think of a good name)

Mari: this is the casino?

Flush: it is according to google.

Then a raposa runs up to mari.

Raposa: turn back madame this place is haunted!

Mari: yeah its haunted by you creepo.

Hawk enters.

Hawk: what did I miss?

Goober: sqwakjhghggsqer tfddsqojkhgfdfd dg.

Hawk: okay now lets do this I wana hit the slots.

1 mineute later….

Mari: looks like a twister went through here.

Hawk: more like a frat boy party.

Then fire surrounds them and goober and mari pass out from the smoke.

Hawk: good thing I always carry my diving mask from dtl.

Then hawk notices an all to familiar figure.

Hawk: king brou?

King brou: yes ive escaped my prison and now im after you.

Hawk: but how come your red?

King brou: I now control fire.

Hawk: I got 1 more question. Why did you kidnap mari and try to turn us into portraits?

King brou: in life I had the most beautiful portraits ever drawn. I was executed for hitting on the mayors wife. I wanted to be buried with my portraits but a raposa, his best friends wife, and a drawing sold them. So I decided to turn their decedents into portraits. But you 3 where the only decedents left. And to clarify the raposa was Jowee`s great grandpa, the friends wife was Mari's great grandma, and the drawing was an old creation hero.

Hawk: oh that makes sense. Now lets make a deal if I beat you, you will return to your portrait forever, if you win you take me and I will become a portrait.

King brou: deal.

King brou throws fire that hawk deflects with his sword. Hawk then pulls out his flail and uses hurricane.

King brou: im gunna try something completely different.

King brou enters a slot machine.

Hawk: well I wanted to hit the slots.(rim shot)

Hawk hits it and he gets 3 7`s and king brou is forced out.

King brou: its over, all you got is your weapons, flush, and that red hot pepper so-

Hawk throws the pepper and it lands in king brou`s mouth. Smiley appears in the corner.

King brou: its… soooo….HOT!

Hawk: then wash it down.

Hawk shoots king brou with flush. King brou changes from red to white.

Hawk: you look kinda flushed(rim shot. People start booing and throwing stuff.).

King brou: you took my fire away.

Hawk: now to end this Jowee machine gun v2!

King brou: ha Jowees not here!

Hawk is shown dressed as the dude from borderlands then he pulls out a machine gun that has Jowee`s color scheme. The song from the commercial starts playing.

King brou: oh that why its called v2.

Hawk: you know what they say.

Mario: all toaster toast toast?

Hawk: no. but that is true.

King brou: then what?

Hawk(in sync with the song): there aint no rest for the wicked till they close their eyes for good.

Hawk open fires on king brou.

King brou: you win. But ha! You have no way to contain me!

Hawk(in the jumpsuit from the prequel and holding the nuclear thing from Ghostbusters): oh please (in a different voice) I ain fraid of no ghost!

Then hawk captures king brou in in the toaster the way the Ghostbusters do.

Hawk: (whistles and a pterodactyl flies in) take this to ghasp ok Phil.

Phil: screech(takes the toaster and flies away.).

Mari: what happened?

Hawk: I saved you by ripping off borderlands.

Mari:…….0_0.…

Meanwhile…

Heather is shown doing that chasing and then running away from the waves thing when-

Kabooommmm!

Explosivo: muy caliente! Explosivo likes the boom boom!

Uuuhhh okay………when shadow Mari appears.

Shadow Mari: im going to kidnap you.

Heather: oh okay.

Shadow Mari: uuummm your supposed to scream.

Heather: oh (insert high pitched girl scream here).

Goober: sqawdsqwrresqxzxcfxsqfghfvhb!

Flush: no he died years ago.

Mari: that's heather screaming for assistance.

Dr.j: tsk tsk never have I heard such language.

Flush:………..

Later……..

Mari: shadow Mari!

Hawk: heather!

Goober: sqewdsqfdfrsqrerdsqijhj!

Snake: GREY FOX!

Shadow mari: good day sirs.

The 2 jump in a boat and head towards an island.

Flush: they are heading for that island.

Hawk: thanks captain obvious.

Goober: sqow sqr sqwe squnna sqwet sqware?

Mari: a boat maybe?

Flush: we don't have one.

Hawk: then I guess we have to make one.

Later…

The 4 are shown on a log raft.

Flush: how will power this craft.

Hawk: don't worry stupid square we got a legend on our side.

Link gives them a thumbs up.

Hawk: mari switch flush to rocket nozzle and let me see him.

Mari: uuummm okay….

Flush: what is your plan hawk?

Hawk: this.

Hawk uses flush as a motor.

Goober: sqewrfddsqerddsqsqeweddd.

Hawk: trust me you do not wana walk in on someone during their honeymoon. You'd get scars emotionally and physically. I still have nightmares.

Then a pirate ship fires at them.

Hawk: WE NEED MORE SPEED!

Mari: how?

Hawk puts a straw in mari`s mouth, pulls her earring like it was a ripcord, then her ears start spinning like a propeller and hawk puts her head in the water and uses it as a motor too.

Hawk: goober watch the ship!(flies away).

On the ship….

Pirate 1: money and root beer!

Pirate 2: birds and chicks!

Pirate 3: look it's a landwing!

Lou: IM A LANDWING!

Pirate 1: look it's a bird!

Pirate 2: no it's a plane!

Pirate beard: no you idiots its hawk!

Hawk pushes pirates 1,2, and 3 off the ship.

Hawk: beard what are you doing here?

Pirate beard: im lootin bakibeard`s ship.

Baki beard enters and hawk kicks him off then he comes back as a ghost.

Hawk: im really starting to hate ghosts.

Beard: didn't you beat him already?

Hawk: I dunno im a part time wedding planer haw should I know?

Hawk beats bakibeard the way you do in the game and returns to the raft.

Hawk : were here!

Mari is shown wet with messed up hair, and smeared makeup.

Hawk: when did you wear make up?

Mari: when did you become a wussy wedding planer.

Hawk: im no wuss!

We hear knight of the wind and hawk answers his cell phone.

Hawk: hawks wedding planning o_0... What do you mean the florist canceled! I don't care if her brother is the queen of water song! Just get her to send the tulips. What? Of course there's a cake Johnny! Now do it or I will find a new assistant!

Mari is shown blow drying her hair and putting on fresh make up.

Mari: hawk, goober time to move!

Goober: sqawfdcxsqrfdhfgsqgcdfgsqthgf.

Hawk: Johnny find this thief and put him in jail or no bathroom for the year! Now bye!

Shadow mari: hello mari.

Mari: where's heather!

Shadow mari: where's heather where's heather. Well where's waldo!

Hawk: over there.

Shows waldo waving.

Shadow mari: whatever behold my robot bowser that I stole!

Shadow mari enters robot bowser.

Hawk: don't worry im right next to you.

Dark: hawk! Your wedding plans are ugly, like your mom! If you had one!

Hawk: why you!( hawk pulls out his sword and chases dark.)

Old rapo: please stop that robot.

Mari: how?

Shows mari in a roller coaster.

Mari: im so gunna die.

Dark hawk draws his sword and he and hawk parody the cloud- sephiroph fight in advent children.

Hawk: you are going down.

Mari is about to enter a shuttle loop.

Mari: Jowee where ever you are I-aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!

Rabbid: ddddddaaaaaaaahhhhh!

Mari shoots water at the robot and follows the strategy from the game.

Hawk: you insult my career, diss my non existent mom, and framed me.

Dark: this is pointless!

Hawk: pointless.(takes a bite out of a cookie but we don't see his tongue or teeth cuz he has no mouth.) THIS IS TASTY!

Hawk Sparta kicks dark off the ledge.

Shadow mari: I will now reveal my true form.

She jumps up does a barrel roll and changes into a shadow grunt from dtl1 but with a belt.

Shadow: I am G! and not a girl. Oh and I stole this paintbrush from some old guy in a white coat.

Flush: a strange man in a white coat,

Hawk: give back heather or ill open a can of grandma whoopa`s baked beans on you!(pulls out the can).

g: uuuhhh no to the boss( jumps in the air with heather and farts away).

Mari: 0-0

Hawk(eyes visible): o_0.

Flush: _

Goober: ._.

Dark: X_X.

Jowee: !-!.

Mari: I am deeply disturbed.

Flush: he must have went to that volcano!

Dark: I found a chaos emerald!(holds a shine sprite).

Hawk: that's not an emerald.

Dark: I don't need it then(gives it to hawk) deploy bat wings!

Dark grows bat wings and flies away.

Mari: at least he didn't fart.

Hawk: okay everyone take a gas mask and lets climb this volcano.

To be continued……


	3. thank the me its over

Super Mari sunshine pt 3: the volcano showdown and stuff.

The 3 are shown climbing the volcano.

Hawk: wait Mari can use the rocket attachment.

Then the 3 fly the rest of the way.

Heather is shown in a cage.

Hawk: you trapped heather in a cage I am quite enraged. In combat we shall engage.

g: no one likes a rhymer.

Mari: just give her back

Evil shadow from ch1: endeavor.

A familiar reptilian shadow creature emerges from a bunch of shadow goop.

Hawk: that's the suit king brou used in Jowee`s mansion only real and cooler looking.

Shadow: yes for I am the SHADOW KING!

Goober:sqwrfdxsqhffcsqyffsqlkjhk.

Shadow king: I was born out of wilfre`s demise. See when hawk beat wilfre the first time the goop he left behind combined with the scorpion corpse I came into being.

Hawk: ill take king ugly you get freakazoid.

The shadow king draws his scythe.

Mari: g!

g: die!

G throws goop at Mari and goober keeps squirting him.

Hawk: lets dance.

King: its funeral time.

Hawk: is that all you wana say.

King: well well well what a pest you are still alive huh ohh cant say I like that! So why not give up you know surrender!

Hawk: its over its over yo plan is gunna fail! Its over your finished your next stop is pain!

King: you mock me you fight me I dunno both are worst I might just pop a spleen now if you don't die laughing first ho ho!

Mari: g your toast.

Mari is hit with shadow goop.

Mari: real mature.

Flush: look!

Shows dark on a hang glider.

Dark: where's my pay! Have some bombs.

Dark starts bombing the king.

Hawk: what's this a trick im not- okay enough singing.

Hawk puts on the getup from ch 2 and pulls out the machine gun.

g: you cant win!

Flush squirts g.

g: touché.

Dark: here!

Dark throws his sword to hawk who pulls out his own too.

Hawk: now were talking!

King: is that the best you got you think that you're a hero hawk but I think you are not.

Hawk: enough nbcor references! Now DOUBLE OMNI SLASH! BLADES OF THE LIGHT AND DARK!

Hawk uses a dual omni slash on the shadow king.

King: curse you! you stupid wedding planer!

Hawk parody's the dramatic chipmunk but his eyes are visible and full of rage.

Shadow king: oh crud.

Hawk rapidly slashes the shadow king.

Mari: flush time for formation 213.

Flush: its never been tested before.

Mari: it's the only way.

Mari and flush ground pound the volcano violently shaking it and everyone falls off.

Heather is shown floating down out of the cage using an umbrella.

Everyone: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Rabid: DDDDDDDDAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Nacho: OOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

Hawk punches nacho and lands on a rock.

Hawk: I think I broke my tailbone.

Jowee is shown catching Mari.

The shadows fall into a barber shop.

Shadow king: good thing we landed on these cows.

g: there aren't cows these are corpses

Dun dun dddduuuunnn!

Alton brown: That is not good eats.

Sweeny Todd comes in.

Sweeny Todd: Oh look fresh meat.

Both: oh no!

Kool-Aid man: OH YEAH!

Mari: im never gunna ground pound again. huh Jowee?

Jowee: you didn't think id miss a vacation with you. did you.

Mari: uuhhhh you can put me down now.

Both blush.

Jowee: (sets her down) oh sorry hehheh.

Hawk and goober enter.

Hawk: check out this pie I think its grape flavored.

Goober: sqg sqrm.

Hawk: what do you mean g`s arm(notices g`s arm sticking out of the pie) oh…..(continues eating it).

Mari: flush!

Flush: was… I …of ……assistance?

Mari: yes you where.

Flush dies and hawk sticks a straw into flush and starts drinking his water.

Jowee: okay…..

Hawk: Hey I didn't have lunch.

Later…

Jowee and Mari are shown alone on a beach.

Jowee: you okay?

Mari: I wanted it when I was 7. I waited for 5 years for it to come.

Jowee: you know you still have me.

Mari: yes and I always will…

The 2 stare at each other then romantic music starts playing.

Jowee and Mari: o_0.

Goober and Hawk come in with flush who is fully repaired.

Mari and Jowee: FLUSH!

Flush: the vacation starts now.

Epilogue:

Mari managed to have a relaxing vacation and returned stress free and relaxed.

Jowee spent the whole vacation with Mari and Hawk secretly video taped all the times they where alone( nothing interesting happened).

Hawk returned to being a hero and successfully planed the carter's wedding and got paid 5000 rapo coins.

Heather spent most of the vacation by the pool.

Flush returned with Mari and married a super soaker ( Hawk planed the wedding).

Goober became a life guard.

G and the shadow king eventually passed through Hawk's digestive tract.

Smiley wasn't in this chapter because he was constipated.

Nacho teamed up with a munch lax and battled the forces of evil.

Dark hawk became hawk's arch rival( and he had a spare sword).

Dj and erika uuuhhhh who cares.

Circi is okay (again who cares)

Blah blah blah the end.

On the beach….

A raposa picks up g`s brush.

Rapo: awesome now I can have my revenge on Clinton! Hahahahahah-

Hawk grabs the brush, snaps it in 2 and throws it in the ocean.

Hawk: GET A LIFE!(answers his phone.) its me. No she wanted blue roses and pink orchids! Not black cosmos and red daisies. I don't pay you to complain Johnny! I pay Rico to complain. The Williams want a perfect wedding or no pay! Hold on I got a call on the other line. Hello. o_0 what do you mean the stories over!

The End


End file.
